


Backstory

by BendMakeFic



Series: When A Demon Becomes Obsessed [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Role Reversal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendMakeFic/pseuds/BendMakeFic
Summary: Part 1 of a SeriesHow Sammy and Bendy met





	Backstory

_Henry and Joey had been together since their Sophomore year of high school, and that was probably why Henry’s first instinct when he walked into their dorm after class one day in their Freshman year of college and found Joey in bed with someone he’d never even met was to spit an exasperated, “Really, Joey?” before any other emotions processed. The anger only came after Joey didn’t so much as try to explain himself. He just asked why Henry was home so early, and that had just boiled Henry’s blood. So they fought.  
It was only luck that let the little thing Joey had been fooling around with escape without any repercussions._

Now that was a few days ago. Right now, Sammy was a little busy. He had a test coming up, which he actually had to play something for. So he had been practicing on his violin. That’s when he heard the front door to his dorm open and slam shut. So naturally, he went to investigate. Nothing was their though so he simply went back to practicing. 

He played one of his favorite songs called ‘Shadows’. Sure, it was a violin dubstep song but it still had violin in it. But when he begun to get into it and spun around, he saw him. The new plague on his existence. A demon. Now, Sammy would have screamed but he was a smart man. He figured he would die if that happened.

“You play quite beautifully~!” Spoke the little demon. “Uh, thanks?” Sammy didn’t know what else to say since he didn’t want to ask too much. The demon giggled. “I’m Bendy! I’m gonna crash here since you’re quite fascinating!” Sammy wanted to kick him out. He really didn’t get along with living things, hell even dogs didn’t like him. But he wanted to live so he agreed. 

“Gre-” Interrupting them was some loud knocks on Sammy’s door. Bendy squeaky, turned into a puddle of something and disappeared. The human musician groaned. _Who now?_ He thought as he went and opened the door.

Joey came storming in the second Sammy opened the door. “Have you seen it?” Sammy raised a brow. “Seen what?” “The little shit I summoned! A demon, about as tall as a brat?” Joey shouted. “... Get out of my house with your occult shit. Please. I’m trying to play music.” Joey groaned and left, slamming the door behind him.

“Gee he’s scary Master!” Sammy turned around quickly, doing some bullshit ‘karate’ move. Luckily he didn’t hit Bendy. “What the FUCK.” “Oh, sorry Master!” “Wh, stop that.” “Stop what?” Bendy titled his head, tail swishing.

“Calling me Master, I don’t own you.” “You do now! You practically saved my life!” Bendy nuzzled Sammy’s leg and purred. Sammy on the other hand tensed up. _First I meet a demon, now Joey’s pissed and looking for said demon and it’s currently apparently attached to me like a baby duck. Great._ Sammy thought and groaned. “Alright just… Don’t call me Master and you can stay here, and don’t bug me either.” “Alright Master!” Bendy ran off, towards the kitchen. _This is going to be FUN. ___


End file.
